


Love Lost

by Emony



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 01:22:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emony/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one time Buffy Summers thinks she's found love...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Came to me after reading Jinni's plea for love dying a horrible, bloody death on her LJ... which isn't quite what I ended up writing, but *shrugs*  
> FfA Entry: Buffy Summers/Badger (Firefly)  
> First posted 14 February 2006

It had been a total accident, the whole thing. She'd run into him on patrol - literally. Fallen over backwards and everything. That right there should have given her a clue. She'd just arrived on Persephone, night had fallen and she'd patrolled - it's how things worked - still.

Maybe it had been the accent, it had been a long time since she'd heard one like it. That English drawl still got to her, even after all these years. He'd talked the talk, walked the walk. And, even if he was a total slimeball, she'd gone and fallen for him. Maybe that was part of her pattern too. Fall for those so obviously wrong for her that when it went bad it would somehow be easier to recover from.

Six months. That's how long it had lasted. It should have lasted longer. If not for the man-ape.

***

"Hon? You busy?" She'd asked as she entered his 'office'. Her man liked to pretend he was some big man about town.

There were three strangers, two men and a woman - and what was it with the 'verse throwing out people who looked like old enemies, had the PTB run out of models and had to repeat? She'd met a Companion who looked like Glory the previous year. It was Caleb, Jasmine (she'd seen pictures) and some big guy.

"Don't rightly know how you got yourself a woman like that Badger."

She'd scowled at the Caleb look alike, "He's a million times more likely to get me than you ever would."

The big guy'd growled, she'd smirked, "Oh, sorry... is he all yours?"

"Jayne!" He'd moved towards her in some sort of attempt to scare.

"Sorry Mal."

At least she had some clue on names now, and she hadn't laughed, really.

Mal had turned to her, "I'm sorry miss, things are just a little heated right now."

"Damn right they are."

"Jayne! If I have to tell you one more time I'll bring Albatross next time."

He stopped but muttered something about moons and rivers, he was obviously almost as gone as old Dru.

She'd tuned out as they carried on with their business. Badger'd managed to wind them up some how, nothing new there. So she'd spent his last minutes alive daydreaming about the madness of Dru.

The first thing she'd noticed was the bullet flying past her nose and hitting a crate beside her, he'd been dead by then - by which bullet she still wasn't sure, there'd been several.

***

At least she'd gotten her revenge this time. Jayne was dead. She'd used the same technique she'd originally used on Caleb, only she'd used some nearby metal pipe this time. Oh, and she'd gotten herself a new job. As Mal had said, if she was going to kill his gorram mercenary, she could gorram well take his place!

Buffy Summers sucked at love, didn't mean she wouldn't keep trying though.


End file.
